


Can I love you

by Saffirewhite



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Royalty, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffirewhite/pseuds/Saffirewhite
Summary: Cassandra, finally out of her father's reach and is now back in France. Things have changed since she left, a raven haired bastard Hunter now roams the halls, capturing the hearts of all standings. He has hers quickly, but what happens when a star connects them. Enjoy cass's tale as she changes the legend of Queen Mary and her betrothed, the prince of Frances' bastard brother.
Relationships: Sebastian “Bash” de Poitiers/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Can I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first episode. Let me know if this is good and whether I should write more to this. Thx.

I hear the other girls talking, I had zoned out long ago. Thinking about poor Mary, you know she was almost poisoned, at the convent she had spent years at. It has been long since I have seen her, we were children when the girls and I last saw her.

The talking quietens in the carriage as the other girls are looking out the window in awe. I follow their line of sight, to see the shimmering water on a beautiful lake, a handsome but mysterious wood surrounding it, and above the gorgeous scenery is the brightest blue sky. I breathe in deeply, the french air seems crisper and fresher.

I jolt forward at the sudden stop of the carriage. I pick up my skirts and follow Lola out of the carriage, Kenna follows, and stand beside me as we marvel at the castle before us. The castle looks huge, bigger than Marys.

Mary's carriage arrives pulling up next to ours. Mary steps out and oh my has she grown wonderfully. She steps out of her carriage, and we rush over to her. Greer, Lola, Kenna, Aylee and I curtsy before laughing and hugging Mary, together we excitedly say, “We missed you so much”. She looks over us, “ Oh Kenna, Greer, Lola, Cassandra, I am so happy to see you. Aylee, we are all together again".

The trumpets sound and servants filter out onto the lawn in front of us, a finely dressed man and woman follow them. “That is King Henry but is that Catherine?”, Mary asks. “No they are still waiting on her”, I say, “That is Diane de Portier, The king’s mistress”. The girls start talking about how easy it will be finding husbands here and I must agree, I am very excited to start a new life here.

I zone out again thinking of the life we will have here vaguely listening to the girl’s talk. I look forward to the castle to see the most handsome man I have ever seen walking out towards the king. I step back slightly. “Is that Francis? He is gorgeous”, Kenna asks. Oh dear, I hope not. “No that is not Francis”, Marys states matter of factly, “I know it isn’t”. Good, he is perfect. “Then that must be Sebastian, The King’s bastard, Diane’s son”, Lola says. “I hear the king favours him”, Kenna says. I guess I wouldn’t have a chance then if the king favours him the closest I could get is to be his friend, and that is exactly what I am going to do. 

The guard announces the Queen, she is beautiful, it would be good to be on her side. I feel Mary beside me step forward slightly. The servants around them curtsey and bow, showing their respect to the royal family. I look to the side, a blond male walking towards us. The Dauphin. I curtsy, as I stare at him as he walks towards us, no towards Mary. I see him staring at Mary, with a loving gaze. After a bunch of awkward conversation, the Dauphin walks Mary to the other royals that have gathered. All of the palace staff that have gathered bow to their rulers, as they walk forward. We follow them at a slower pace.

Later that night we started to prepare for the wedding, putting makeup on and Dancing around in beautiful dresses. Mine was a blue dress, the bodice was covered in little blue flowers and gems that flow and spread out all over the dress. The dress went down to my ankles, lightly brushing with the floor. I am swirling my dress around as the girls are talking about exploring the castle, I smile at that. “We haven’t been here since we were children. Surely the castle has changed, who is with me?”, She says walking to the door.  
“I am”, Kenna shouts as they all rush out the door.  
“Go I will find you later, there’s something I want to see”, Marys sadly says.  
“Are you sure Mary?”, I ask.  
“Yes Cass, now go catch up with the others”, she says getting up from her chair.  
“Okay see you later Mary”, I rush out the door, “Wait up girls, my dress is heavier than yours”

I lose the girls half an hour later, I am wandering around the corridors admiring the beautiful architecture. I make my way downstairs, I look around the castle, walking around it. I see horses and their riders going into the stables attached to the castle. The riders are in full armour with sticks and twigs sticking out of mud-covered boots.

A dapple grey Arabian horse without a rider walked up to me nuzzling into my hair, she must have followed the other riders after her rider got off somewhere. “Hello sweetheart”, I say rubbing her neck.  
She snorts and raises her head, turning towards the path I had taken to the stables. A black-haired rider walked towards us. Sebastian! "Star, there you are. Oh hello".  
"Hello, is this your horse?", I ask  
"Yes, she is. Beautiful isn’t she?”, Sebastian asks. I nod, following him into the stable. I pick up my dress as to not let it get dirty, I gasp amazed at the beautiful stable, it was amazingly clean for a stable.  
“You are one of Queen Mary’s ladies, yes?”, Sebastian asks as I am fiddling with my dress.  
I look up at him before stammering, “Yes, Yes I am”.  
“And What is your name?”, He asks.  
“Cassandra, but my friends call me Cass and you are Sebastian correct?”, I ask.  
“Bash, please”, Sebastian says pulling the saddle off of Star. I move to her head and start rubbing her face and she calmly stands there. “You know she doesn’t just take to anyone if a stablehand tried that she would bite them”.  
“I guess I am special then”. I look up at him, with both of us smiling. I look outside to the sky to the sun lowering in the sky. “I have to go”, I say. “The wedding”.  
“Ah yes, you are being dragged to that too”, He says exasperatedly, “I hate weddings”. I giggle.  
“Really? Why? ”, I ask looking at him as he leads star into her stall, then shutting the door behind him.

“I hate what goes into them, the money wasted. I would want a quick ceremony and I hope that my wife will love me enough to keep it small. What about you?”, He asks leading us both out of the stable. I think for a minute.  
“A simple but elegant ceremony, I would hope that my Father wouldn’t ruin it with politics”, I say as we round the castle.  
“Me too”, Sebastian says looking at me softly. I smile at him knowing that we have not liked our fathers in common. We are now in front of the castle and I see I see the Kenna, Greer, Lola and Aylee looking around for something.  
“Cass!”, Kenna shouts once she spots me alerting the others that she saw me. They all run towards me, I wander forward ahead of Sebastian. They tackle me in a hug, we laugh as we almost topple over, I hear laughing behind me. I turn my head and Sebastian was laughing at us, I scowl at him.  
“I will see you later”, He says as he walks off towards the forest still laughing.  
“You were with the kings bastard, what will people say”, Kenna says.  
“Kenna, it was nothing, I was getting to know his horse more than him. She came right up to me, so I helped put her in her stall.”, I explain as we start to walk inside. They all laugh at me, not believing my story. During the night, we enjoyed the wedding and probably had more fun than we were supposed to.

The next day, I was woken up by Aylee in a rush, rambling something about Mary. Somehow is my sleep fatigued state I manage to dress and make it out the door. Aylee still yammering in my ear. “Blah blah blah… blah de blah rape, blah blah”, That woke me up.  
“What?!”.  
“Weren’t you listening?”, Aylee looks at me madly.  
“You know how I am in the mornings, what happened?”, I ask.  
Aylee nods at me agreeing with what I said, before saying, “Colin, Lolas’ Colin tried to rape her”.  
“Oh no poor Mary, poor Lola we must hurry”, I take off down the corridor running straight to Mary. The rest of the day, the Ladies and I spend the day together. That night we find out Colin was killed, and while the other ladies console Lola, I walk Mary back to her room. We walk in silence until we come to a stairwell, Sebastian was coming up the stairs with a dog at his side.

“Stirling!”, Mary announces, “You found him”, Mary rushing to the dog. Sebastian hands him over, and he comes to stand beside me.  
“Oh Stirling, what did I do”, Mary sobs into his coat. “I am sorry, it has just been so hard”, She says.  
“I know”, he replies.  
“So much harder than I thought it would be”, Mary says, as I stay silent watching their interaction.  
“You are not alone here”, He says.  
“I have my friends”, she says as they both glance at me.  
“I am not talking about your friends”, Sebastian says. At that moment, him looking at her, I knew. I knew no matter what I did, he will always favour her over me. I look up seeing movement on the opposite side of the hall, Diane de Potier, his mother.  
“I meant… I want you to be well your grace”, I laugh silently at that. Acting so stiff in front of his mother, it is different, and not a good different.  
Mary stands and sniffs, “Thank you, Sebastian, truly”.  
“Yes thank you”, I say as I curtsy at him and a small one to his mother, before following Mary down the stairs. I glance back once to him, to see his eyes following us while speaking with his mother. I lower my head following Mary down and to her room, once both of us are sure there was nobody in the room I leave, after giving my goodnights. I go to my room, uncomfortable with how he looked at her. I am not as well off as Aylee, and not as poor as Greer, but no matter what, I will never be good enough. I go to sleep that night thinking that and dreaming of that man with green eyes and dark brown hair.


End file.
